


I think I could do better

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as And I might do it again, propunk coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I could do better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



Rachel Duncan doesn't have to try to memorize people's orders; first, and most importantly, she doesn't care to do so. Unfortunately, the same parts of her brain that seem disinterested in retaining the finer details of macroeconomics theory readily volunteer their services in the face of an endless stream of regulars.

She's been thinking of trying some sort of operant conditioning on herself when she finds a spare moment.

The girl who comes in most days just after lunch with eyeliner smudged to the point that it's unclear if it's intentional or not ( _lazy_ ) drinks her coffee black, three sugars. (The boy who trails her some days and throws himself around like he's not sure how spines work takes a blended mocha.)

Today it's just _her_ , hair wild in a recently-asleep way, and she's almost smirking, which is almost enough to make Rachel's customer service glower falter briefly.

"Hey," she says, and Rachel pretends she doesn't know what's coming next. "The usual."

Rachel grabs a cup (the right size, an error), pen in hand. "I'll need you to be clearer."

The smirk is growing, something not quite a laugh escaping the girl's lips. "Oh, come  _on_. I get the same bloody thing every day and you act like you forget every day. I've been getting the same drink  _from you_  for a semester and next you're going to act like you don't know my name."

Rachel waits with what she thinks is her most impassive face.

The girl's smirk widens. "Just make the usual, yeah?" Behind her, the bell over the door rings as a few more people come into the shop and step in line behind the girl, who is positively grinning at Rachel like she's  _won_ , somehow. Eyes narrowed, Rachel turns and scribbles the girl's name on the cup and then pours the coffee.

Their fingers brush when she hands the cup to the girl ( _Sarah_ ), and given the look on her face Rachel is quite sure it isn't an accident.

"See you tomorrow," she calls as she heads to the door.

Rachel tries to forget, but it's not going to work any better than it ever does.


End file.
